


Your Kiss Your Fist

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Ball Gags, Dominance, Handcuffs, I REGRET NOTHING, I ended this today, I started this today, It's late, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: Trent is a good, obedient slave to Marilyn's delight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I follow nailingtrent on Tumblr and became inspired for a fic when I saw a drawing of Trent Reznor chained up in the “Closer” garb with the words “Good Slave” written on his chest. 
> 
> That shit is hot, friends.
> 
> The title is taken from the song “Sin” from Nine Inch Nails’s album Pretty Hate Machine.

The door to Trent’s bedroom was already open ajar. Marilyn grinned to himself. What a slut. He had done just as he was told. They had been sitting in the recording studio working on whatever they could come up with for the album when Trent had coyly placed his hand on Marilyn’s. Wrapping his fingers around his hand, Trent had slowly dragged it over his legs and toward his crotch, never looking at Marilyn for even a moment. This unexpected gesture had surprised Marilyn for only a brief second until he closed his fingers around the bulge of Trent’s jeans and lightly squeezed. The combination of a moan and a whimper that spilled from Trent’s beautiful lips had done it for him. It was then that Marilyn had the most obscenely wonderful idea. 

With a careless push, Marilyn opened the door and closed it behind him, breathing in amusement and satisfaction at the gloriously lewd picture before him. Trent lay back against the headboard and pillows of his bed, and, aside from the leather bondage gloves he wore, he was utterly and completely naked with his wrists handcuffed together at the middle post behind him. Marilyn let his eyes wander and linger at the heavy rise and fall of his chest, the way his pretty mouth hung open slightly as he breathed, and the restless shifting of his hips, so alluring, so inviting. Marilyn smirked and crossed over to the side of the bed, secretly enjoying the way Trent’s body and facial expression reacted when he approached. 

“Comfortable?” Marilyn inquired, grabbing Trent’s chin and thrusting his head up to meet his piercing gaze. Trent gave a slight whimper and shook his head. “Mmm… Well that’s just the way you like it, isn’t it?” Trent only moaned in response and closed his eyes when Marilyn pushed his thumb between his lips. The way Trent sucked on his finger made Marilyn grunt, pleased and his free hand slid down to grope and squeeze Trent’s cock, earning a delighted, muffled squeal from him. Fuck, he was already hard at the mere touch of Marilyn’s slender fingers running up and down his shaft sensuously. Marilyn shoved his thumb deeper into Trent’s mouth, and Trent in response sucked fervently, moaning and dicking into his hand desperately. 

“You want to come?” Marilyn asked. Trent whined and nodded quickly, bucking up once into his hand. “I want you to hold it. If you do as I say, maybe I’ll let you come. I want to have some fun first.” Marilyn snorted. “Maybe you’ll enjoy it considering what a masochist you are.”

Once his hand left Trent’s dick carelessly, the latter began his quiet protest but stopped once he received a look from his dominator. All of a sudden, Marilyn climbed onto the bed and mounted Trent’s chest on his knees, unzipping his leather pants and freeing his cock so that it sprang out to align level with Trent’s face. Trent’s eyes widened at the sheer size of it, and he glanced up at Marilyn uncertainly. 

“Open that pretty mouth of yours,” Marilyn growled to which Trent complied, shifting a little and tugging at his restraints. Without warning, Marilyn moved himself forward into Trent’s mouth, hissing at the warm, wet contact on his cock. As soon as his entire length was forced down his throat, Trent choked involuntarily and strained against the handcuffs avidly. 

“Don’t struggle.” Marilyn’s growl deepened, and he grabbed Trent’s hair in fistfuls, giving it a good yank upwards while moving his head up and down on his dick to his satisfaction. Trent squeezed his eyes shut in pain, and the tears stung, one slowly sliding down his cheek much to Marilyn’s delight. He let out a muffled moan as his dominator continuously fucked in and out of his mouth unrelentingly. The pained sounds he made only built up Marilyn’s arousal more, and he felt himself reaching release especially once Trent managed to use his tongue at the base of his cock while he sucked. With a prolonged moan, Marilyn finally came into Trent’s mouth and forced his head still while he ejaculated down his throat. Trent stiffened and choked but succeeded at swallowing most of it down despite the trickle of cum that slid down from the corner of his mouth and past his chin. 

Marilyn noticed this as he adjusted and sighed, wiping it off with his finger disinterestedly. Shoving it into Trent’s mouth, he chastised, “So fucking careless. Suck.” Trent obeyed and blinked back the rest of his tears as best as he could. Marilyn smiled at the tears; it meant that he was in control over this trembling beauty beneath him. 

Reaching into his back pocket, Marilyn revealed a new order as he lazily slid from Trent’s body, “Legs up. Show me that ass.” Trent hesitated for a brief moment and then complied, his entire body quivering, anticipating what Marilyn would attempt next. The latter eventually exposed what he had been hiding in his pocket: a sleek, black anal plug. Trent squirmed a little at the sight of it and whimpered. 

Marilyn smirked and remarked, “You asked for this, you little slut, touching me and whoring around in the fucking studio. I told you I’d make it worth your while and I meant it. Now you’re going to get what you deserve.” Suddenly, he poked the tip of the plug against Trent’s ass almost curiously, which produced him a slight, adorable squeal. 

“Do it… do it slowly… please,” Trent pleaded in a breathy voice, leaning back and resting his cheek against his arm, watching Marilyn nervously. 

“I’ll do it however I fucking please,” Marilyn retorted, “and you’ll take it like the little bitch that you are.” Trent moaned a little at this, and lust glazed over his beautiful green eyes. “Although,” Marilyn mused, “if you beg some more, maybe I’ll go easy on you. Go on. Beg and moan, slut.” 

“Go fuck yourself,” came Trent’s insubordinate reply.

Marilyn merely clicked his tongue disapprovingly and proposed, “Why don’t we shut up that disrespectful mouth of yours, hmm?” A ball gag lay on the intable by the bed. Marilyn reached for it and forced it into Trent’s mouth, fastening it with a snap. “That’s better. I really couldn’t wait to hear you cry out once I put this thing inside you, though.” 

Suddenly Marilyn spread Trent’s cheeks a little further and shoved the plug into his entrance without a single warning of any kind. Trent’s eyes widened at the painful and strange sensation filling him instantly, and he released a muffled and strangled groan against the ball gag, pulling persistently against his restraints. Fresh tears filled his eyes, and his chest heaved rapidly as he tried and failed to adjust to the object inside of him. 

Marilyn heard the choked sob and chuckled softly, watching Trent writhe helplessly beneath him. He knew he loved it though. Marilyn observed the way Trent’s cock twitched occasionally, enthralled by how hard he was. 

Drawing in close, Marilyn hovered over Trent, stroking the sweat-soaked tendrils that stuck to his forehead and cheeks. “Had enough?” he purred. Trent eyed him and quickly and frantically shook his head. Chuckling, Marilyn said, “Good boy.” 

Grabbing fistfuls of his hair, he yanked his head back, exposing that pale, beautifully slender neck. This emitted a groan from the back of Trent’s throat, and Marilyn grinned. He mouthed at the skin and sucked, determined to mark what was his officially. Trent’s pulse at the side of his neck beat wildly against Marilyn’s lips, and he bit into the skin as if to make him bleed. Trent squealed, and his cock jumped and throbbed in time with his pulse, achingly longing for release. 

“You’re so fucking horny, it’s amusing,” Marilyn commented, and his fingers wrapped around Trent’s throat while his free hand reached down towards his entrance. With his thumb, he gave the plug a slight push further in, and Trent winced in pain and shuddered, laying his head against his arm with his eyes closed in total surrender. “You’re ready, aren’t you.” Trent could only moan against the ball gag, and Marilyn smirked, removing the plug completely. 

Trent’s breath hitched in his throat, and he glanced at Marilyn uncertainly, who began to untie the ball gag from his lips. “I want to hear you scream when I take you,” he growled, yanking Trent’s legs higher up to hook at his hips. Trent gave a small squeak and tightened his hold around Marilyn’s waist, preparing himself. 

The first thrust inside of him came when he least expected it, and Trent screamed upon impact, flinging his head back and squeezing his eyes shut against the mixture of pain and pleasure. Marilyn filled him so perfectly that he managed to roll his hips forward, impaling himself against his dominator’s dick a little deeper. Marilyn continued to thrust in and out incessantly, fucking Trent rough, raw, and steady, which gave him numerous brazen cries for more. Trent stared at him insistently, and those stunning eyes glazed over with tears, pain, and lust with each powerful thrust inside of him. He came close; he could feel it, and Marilyn knew it too, causing his grip on his neck to tighten.

“Hold it in,” he demanded, failing to bite back a strangled groan as his cock became surrounded by the glorious wet confines of Trent’s entrance. 

Trent’s screams grew louder, and Marilyn’s thrusts grew faster and harder and rougher with each amazing sound of bliss and pain that erupted from Trent’s lovely lips. Finally he came deep inside of Trent, spilling his seed into him with a few more urgent thrusts. Trent’s cries reverted to moans and whimpers as the rocking of Marilyn’s body stilled against him and he pulled out, shifting his position immediately at Trent’s throbbing cock. Spitting directly on it, Marilyn wrapped his fingers around the shaft, moving up and down while squeezing and pulling.

“Now you can come,” he murmured. 

Trent’s labored breathing escalated to a faster rate as he undulated his dick into Marilyn’s hand repeatedly, whining and biting his lower lip in delight. Marilyn’s movements never ceased until Trent came himself with a strangled moan, shuddering and twitching as he released his load all over the man above him. Marilyn coaxed out the last bit of his seed and then stroked the head lovingly before letting go completely. 

Crawling up over him, Marilyn observed the way the heaving of Trent’s chest subsided and smiled when he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He bit into his neck playfully and leaned in close so that his mouth was a hair’s breath away from his ear. “My obedient little slut,” he hissed and sweetly kissed Trent’s cheek.

Trent gave a small gasp with his eyes still closed and smiled. “Again,” he breathed.


End file.
